Moon Pack
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: This isn't actually a Ginga fic.It's for Survivors,Erin Hunters new book.Anyway,a Black German Shepherd Mastiff mix named Flame was in the traphouse with Lucky and Sweet.The big growl came and Lucky and Sweet mistook Flame for dead.He goes to the wild to become part of a pack knowing the city is no longer safe.I'm putting a bit of a warriors twist in here but no cats. Reviews plz!


Moonlight blazed on the clearing but the leafy branches above it blocked flecks creating what looked like millions of tiny shattered stars on the ground. Suddenly, a large white shape swooped out of a small cave, where no leaves blocked the moons glorious light. The creatures fur glowed just as bright as the moon and his amber eyes stayed locked on the Skydogs land. Lifted his head as if to howl, but no sound escaped his slightly ajar jaws. His eyes closed in his silent howl and then he looked away, his eyes opening and growing wide. Tasting the air he smelled something wrong. Suddenly the ground shook and the wolf dog lost his balance and fell of the small cliff he sat on. The dog lifted his head and wildly swung it around. Yelps of fear came from the various dens surrounding the clearing. A low growl erupted from the males own den and a large brown shape hurtled out of the Leaders den. The dog turned to him, and the only sign of fear from her was hinted in her blue and green eyes.

"What do we do?" she barked.

"Get the patrol dogs and the hunters to help you with the pups in the nursery. Get them out as quick as possible, the dens may collapse!" the she-dog shot towards the hunters den, her strong legs propelling her forward. The wolf dog turned away to look for someone else and almost immediately his eyes locked onto a small male, with its tail between its legs. The little dog had shoved himself into a corner and trembled fiercely. The white dog growled and leaped forward locking his jaws around the smaller dogs scruff. "IDIOT!" he roared and threw the little dog out of the corner.

"Sorry Alpha." he apologized, his eyes filled with terror. "An Omega like me does not deserve such help from a great Alpha like you." he mumbled and looked away.

"Leave the foolish groveling for later, Omega. I have work to do." with that Alpha turned and ran to the nursery.

"Yes, of course." whispered Omega.

Alpha jumped onto his rock, the earth shaking hard. Struggling to stay up, he barked loudly earning the others attention. "We must evacuate the camp, my packmates. But we must do it in a ordily fashion. I want to create a circle of dogs. The stronger ones will stand on the outside, and the pups and their mothers will make up the inside. Is that clear?"

The dogs barked their understanding except one, a small one with matted fur and wide eyes. Her back covered with grey scraggly fur and her stomach had a lighter shade of grey. "But what about Omega?"

"He will stay behind us, at least five tail lengths back." The dogs nodded their approval and gathered around to create a protective shell over the weaker, Alpha in the lead. The exited the camp, Omega far behind. As the rumble stopped, the dogs began to settle down a bit more, happy they were not constantly slipping on the ground. Suddenly there was a loud rumble, and the dogs grew silent. A flock of petrified bird flew out of the trees a few hundred dog lengths away and droplets of water landed on Alpha's muzzle.

"What the-" suddenly it hit him. "Grab the pups by their scruff's and RUN!" he howled and picked up a black one. Bigger droplets began to hit him. "GO to higher ground!" he howled leading them up a hill. suddenly he heard a howl of fear and turned to see a wave rushing closer to the dogs. Yip, a small patrol dog was beginning to fall behind, even Omega. Fire lit in the small dogs eyes and he jumped on Omega's back and leaped off it, bringing him ahead. Omega yelped and thrown on the ground. Omega screamed in terror as the as the wave crashed over him but his howl of fear was cut off. The water continued rushing forward and the last thing Alpha saw was a paw, trying to fight its owner back to the surface, but losing the fight and being dragged under water.


End file.
